tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:TF2 FreakShow Wiki
How would we go about creating the pages for the monsters? I personally would like to have a comprehensive infobox template featuring the monster's name, type, abilities, weaknesses, and other information, I.E. something along the line of this template right here, but a little different to suit our needs... GiselleGCaklynne 01:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, how would we categorize each monster? There should be a good way to describe each of them without getting into personal opinions and theories. In addition, there should be a way to separate the "classic" monsters from the monsters made in tribute to them in more recent times. GiselleGCaklynne 03:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) im just gonna fill this wiki up okay thanks bye Porncakes 15:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Porncakes PornCakes, there's a massive difference between "filling" and "spamming". Plus, we're focusing more on "categorizing". GiselleGCaklynne 18:33, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, since I like TF2 Freaks too, I'm gonna help you a little with this wiki. For starters, use my Template:Character_infobox in the articles. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I think we should start making a better Main Page, with a freatured article, an index with the main category for the TF2 monsters and more. Someone knows how to do this? Also, is it possible to make the page go widescreen? Like, the Team Fortress Wiki for example? Kugawattan 11:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I have replaced "latest activity" with "new pages", so that the main page already looks a bit tidier. I have also protected it to avoid potential vandalism (you do not want every user to be able to edit ''the main page, do you?), and semi-protected TF2 Freaks article, so that we can easily control it. About widescreen and featured articles - that is some higher level stuff. I may be able to learn it, but it would be much better to find somebody that actually knows how to do it. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Template update Hey guys, I've updated Character infobox templates to include "Allies" and "Rivals" sections. I think they'll be pretty useful. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you think it's possible to add "Weaknesses" to the template? I've felt that the template needed that to be fair... but that's just my opinion... GiselleGCaklynne 05:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Done. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Standard summaries Hey lads. I've added the Standard summaries box that will show when you edit articles. Please, use it well. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hello gentlemen, bipeds in general. I'm new here on Wikia as much on Youtube (not yet posted my first video, but I hope to do so soon). I have some questions: • Is there any criterion for the characters (in general) are introduced Wikia? Creation date channel? Something? o / And another random question, do not know if it is allowed, if not, ignore here. Anyone know how to hex ragdolls? I searched a thousand tutorials, but ones that are found in arms, which usually have MANY textures unless a ragdoll like Spy or Pyro. Well, that's it for now and just. For some time not moving with Wikia, so forgive me if I'm in the wrong place. I am inspired by a lot of people like Saris Khan, Kugawattan etc.. Are many, each with its merits. Excuse me for my probable errors of English, since I do not live in England or the United States and do not speak English fluently. Australium (talk) 20:41, July 21, 2014 (UTC) The article criteria are listed in the Official Guide. With regards to this rule, if you have a freak you want to set up in future, you can create a warehouse page linked to your profile to store it until it is decided that the freak qualifies. Thank you for checking about the rules, my self and the other admins greatly appreciate that. As for hexing,its different to reskinning. hexing involves model manipulation while reskinning involves texture manipulation. That said there are several of us who know how to hex. If you want to learn how, I'd suggest looking on Youtube and deviantArt for tutorials as well as facepunch. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:24, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hm, did not know Deviantart had such a great resource for tutorials. Thanks for all the answers, Sherman! Everything is clear! Australium (talk) 21:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I've recently created a new account here because I would like to add a character to the wiki that I had found from a video--specifically, the BWN medic and engineer from AboAbdulable's "Engie's Complex Crisis." I suggested the idea, and he was okay with it, but I have not a clue as to how to do it properly, even after looking at the tutorials. Can anybody help me, or should I just stick to helping with the little stuff, like grammatical/spelling corrections, stubs, etc.? SandvichBros (talk) 06:32, December 6, 2017 (UTC)